Vampire Knight Episode 6 'Their Choices'
by Nightmaress1
Summary: Episode 6! Going good, did this when I was sick and I didn't feel like watching anime because it would've be hard to laugh DX There are still things for Shannon to explain, but likes to bottle them up and save them for the perfect moment, but she is useful on patrol. I don't own the original Vampire Knight series!


Vampire Knight

Episode 6

Yuki was trying to protect Zero from another bullet from the man.  
"What the hell?! Why did you do that?!" yelled Shannon as she punched the man in the arm with all her might.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Yuki.  
"Yuki," said Zero as he pulled her off of him, "Its ok. He is my... Master."  
"What?" said Yuki in confusion.  
"My thoughts exactly." said Shannon.  
"He trained me to become a vampire hunter." said Zero.  
"He must be pretty good with a gun." said Shannon.

"You took this too far!" yelled the Headmaster as he ran towards the situation, "And how long are you going to keep a girl in cold water? Here take my hand." said the Headmaster as he lent Yuki and Zero a hand to help them out.  
They got themselves out.  
"That bullet wouldn't have done much damage to a human, but to a vampire it's like getting a limb detached." said Yagari.  
"I'll take care of things here. Yuki go back to the dorms. Shannon I'll walk with you back to your room." instructed the Headmaster.  
Yuki headed to the direction of her dorm.  
"Let's go. Zero and Shannon." said the Headmaster.

The three headed back to the main building and Yagari followed.  
When they arrived, the Headmaster opened the door and everyone followed up to the main office.  
"What do you need me for?" asked Shannon.  
"We still need to do something about those scars." said the Headmaster.  
"The only reason I made them hurt, was because she didn't stay and let me talk to my dear nephew Kaname." said Shaylin.  
"Really, that's so stupid Shaylin. If you just leave my body and go back to your own, you have all the time you want." groaned Shannon.  
"I would, but I can't. The reason why is because my body is in the pits of hell. Where all the other servants I have had over the years, rest." explained Shaylin.  
"Why don't you find a way to leave Shannon? She doesn't deserve the same fate as me." said Zero.  
"If I leave this body, without my own nearby, I will die." said Shaylin.  
"And how many years have you lived for?" asked Yagari.  
"Many more times than any other vampire has."  
"Don't you think you should leave this world and rest in peace?" said the Headmaster.  
"No! I want to see the world change!" said Shaylin.  
The Headmaster found a towel for Zero and wrapped it around him.  
"You can die for all I care." mumbled Shannon to Shaylin.

The Headmaster took Zero to one if the Headmaster's guest rooms, for him to settle down and left Yagari and Shannon.  
"I wonder if the hunters association have ever heard of a way to get rid of vampire souls without killing someone." thought Yagari.  
"I doubt it," mumbled Shannon.  
She walked to the window and stared at the moon, "the moon looks nice."  
"That was random. I thought you were more of a girl who was always pessimistic?" thought Yagari.  
"Some people thought that. Before I was attacked they thought I was all happy like Yuki. Even though my hair cut maybe different and I don't like to smile, I like to smile on the inside. Smiling just doesn't make much sense to me. There are so many bad things that could be happening right now and no one except me can tell that those things are happening." explained Shannon.  
Yagari still didn't completely understand her, but what she said made sense. After he lost his eye whilst trying to save Zero, he didn't see the reason in smiling or having fun.

The Headmaster came back.  
"Come on Shannon. I thought you would have gone back to room already?"  
"I wanted to look at the sky and the moon." said Shannon.  
"I always thought you weren't that type of person, but you just proved me wrong." said the Headmaster.

The Headmaster guided her to her room.  
"Good night." said Shannon.  
She walked into the room and got changed into her shorts and took off her shirts.  
"Why do you sleep like this all the time?" asked Shaylin.  
"I don't really know... I think it's just a habit." said Shannon.  
She climbed into bed and drifted straight to sleep.

The next day, Shannon woke up when she heard someone knocking on her door.  
She got up and opened the door.  
"Why do you sleep like that?" asked Yuki as Shannon opened the door.  
"It's a habit." groaned Shannon as she rubbed her eyes.  
"Anyway, get ready. We have to go on patrol then hurry to class." said Yuki.  
Shannon closed the door and put on her uniform and disciplinary committee armband on then looked in the mirror.  
"You should use your sword again. It gets the job done quicker." said Shaylin.  
Shannon pulled on her sword holder and opened the door to saw Yuki again.  
"Let's go." said Shannon.  
"Don't use your sword again." said Yuki.  
"Why not?"  
"I think it's dangerous."  
"It's only dangerous of you give it someone who isn't skilled with a sword. This will get the job done." explained Shannon.  
"True... That means we will be earlier for class. Which is a good thing." thought Yuki.

The two made their way to their positions to start their patrol.  
Yuki looked around.  
"Where's Zero? Have you heard anything about him?" asked Yuki.  
"Nope. I just hope he's ok." said Shannon.  
The day class girls started to pile into the area, so Shannon drew her sword.  
"Who wants me to be their worst nightmare?" asked Shannon.  
All the girls screamed and ran off to their classes.  
Some Day Class boys came around Shannon.  
"Wow. This girl has an awesome sword!" said one of them.  
"Yeah she looks like she would cut off someone's head in a second." said another.  
"I will if I want to." said Shannon.  
"This girl has sass." said one of them.  
"What's your name?"  
"I'm Shannon."  
"Shannon, we can go to class now." said Yuki.

"Who's getting all the attention?" asked Hanabusa as he butted into the growing crowd of boys.  
"It's Shannon! She is so cool!" said one of them.  
"Oh so that's your name. I almost forgot." said Hanabusa.  
"She's so cute!" said one of the crowd members.  
"DON'T CALL ME CUTE!" yelled Shannon as she waved her sword in the air.  
She pushed through the crowd and reached Yuki's side.  
"Your quite popular with the men aren't you?" said Yuki.  
Shannon rolled her eyes and started to walk to class and Yuki caught up.

"Wow Shaylin, you didn't have anything smart-assed to say during all of that." said Shannon.  
"True. You just reminded me of myself when I was younger. I was always surrounded by men." smirked Shaylin.  
Shannon rolled her eyes and walked into class and took her seat next to Yuki and Yori.  
Zero wasn't in class either.  
"Have you heard anything about Zero?" asked Shannon.  
"No, not yet," said Yuki, "but I'm sure he's fine."

As soon as the classes finished for the day, Shannon and Yuki had to go on patrol.  
Shannon did as she usually did with her sword and scared all the day class girl students away, but drew in the day class boys.

It was starting to get darker and the moon and stars started to come out.  
"Today was so boring." moaned Shannon as her and Yuki were heading to the Headmaster's office.  
"I thought it went well." said Yuki.  
"Sorry if I sound depressing or anything along those lines." said Shannon.  
"It's ok, I got used to Zero being like that so it won't be so hard getting used to someone else being like that." said Yuki.

The two walked for a while then thought of what may make themselves a little happier.  
"I know what will make us a little more sure that Zero is ok." suggested Yuki.  
"What."  
"We should go and visit him."  
"That sounds good." said Shannon.  
The two started to run in the direction of Zero's room.

When they arrived, Yuki knocked on the door.  
"Zero, are you there?"  
No answer.  
Yuki opened the door and looked in the room.  
Zero wasn't there.  
"Are you sure you don't know what's going on?" asked Yuki.  
"I'm sure; the Headmaster took Zero to his room last night... Well that's what I thought. I wasn't really told much."  
The two thought of what to do next.  
"I know who to go to for more information." said Shannon.  
"Who, the Headmaster?"  
"Yagari."  
"Why him? You said the Headmaster took him to his room." thought Yuki.  
"Yagari would've gone and visited him or something." explained Shannon.  
Shannon thought where Yagari would be at this time.  
"Let's go and find him. I think he will be in the night classes right now or getting there. If we hurry, we will catch him before he starts his class." said Shannon.  
The two girls ran as fast as they could to the night classes.

When they arrived, they just caught him before his class started.  
"Where is Zero?" asked Yuki.  
"You can't see him at the moment."  
"You're just stalling; tell us now." demanded Shannon.  
"I'm sorry that's classified information."  
"We won't leave until you tell us." said Yuki.  
Yagari went into the class.  
Kaname was coming down the hall.  
"Zero shouldn't be in the day class. He belongs in the night class after what he did." said Kaname as he walked into class.  
"Should we wait?" asked Shannon.  
"Of course, we want to know where Zero is."

After the class, Yagari came out of the room and stared at the two girls that were still there.  
"Fine, if you're going to follow me until I tell, I will tell you now. He's in the Headmaster's guest room." said Yagari as he walked up the hall.  
Yuki and Shannon turned the opposite way and ran to their destination.

It didn't take as long as they thought to get to the door.  
"Zero."  
Zero came to the door.  
"Yuki, Shannon. What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"We want to know if your alright." said Shannon.  
"Zero, this door isn't locked. You don't have to stay here if you don't want to." said Yuki.  
"My master said I should stay here."  
"Who is that guy to you anyway. You don't need to obey him." said Yuki.  
"He risked his life to save me. When I was younger, my brother and I went to the school nurse. She was a beautiful and kind lady, but all that changed when she went insane and started to lust for blood. She was about to come and devour me and my brother, but my master came and saved us. He lost his eye just because I wasn't able to defend myself. That was when I first became afraid of vampires." explained Zero.  
"Shannon, I need to talk privately with Zero. Do you mind going to your room?" said Yuki.  
"Fine."  
"Have you eaten anything lately?" asked Zero.  
"Now that I think about it... No I haven't." said Shannon.  
"Go and see the Headmaster, he will make something delicious, like he usually does, for you to eat." said Yuki.  
"Will do." said Shannon as she waved good bye and headed to her room.

The Headmaster's kitchen wasn't really far away. Shannon stuck her head just through the doorway to check if the Headmaster was there.  
"Shannon! Hello, would you like some dinner?" he asked as he spotted her.  
"Yes please. I haven't eaten for a day, but I haven't felt that hungry." said Shannon.  
She walked in and sat on the stool.  
"I made some soup. I don't know what flavour you like best, but I hope it tastes good." said the Headmaster as he placed a bowl in front of her.  
She gulped down a spoonful.  
"It's good." rated Shannon.  
"That's good to hear. Where are Zero and Yuki?"  
"Um... They are on patrol. They said I looked tired and sent me here."  
"Aw, look your fitting in like you're a part of our family." said the Headmaster.

When Shannon finished her soup, she took her bowl to the sink and took the Headmaster's too.  
"Do you want any help with the washing up?" asked Shannon.  
"No thanks, I can handle these. You should get some rest."  
"Ok, good night." said Shannon as she left the kitchen.  
Whilst walking up the hall, Shannon was hit with the scent of blood.  
"That smell is delicious." said Shaylin.  
"No I am not drinking blood now. I just had a nice dinner and I don't want to spoil it." protested Shannon.  
She walked past Zero's temporary room and the smell became stronger. She became dizzy and felt the lust for blood.  
"No! Not now!" Shannon yelled at herself.  
She tried to get to her room faster, but walked into the wall. She stayed on the floor and tried to relax, but the need for blood was becoming stronger.

She tried to crawl around the corner so no one could see.  
Shannon heard a door open and Yuki's voice.  
Zero looked around before he closed the door again and found Shannon on the floor.  
"Shannon?! What's wrong?" said Zero as he rushed to her side.  
"I need... blood." said Shannon between each deep breath.  
Zero helped her up and took her to his room.  
"What... are you doing?" questioned Shannon.  
"You need blood. You can drink mine. The blood tablets don't last very long, I hope this satisfies you for a while." said Zero.  
"No I can't... Not after that last...-"  
Shannon got up on her tip toes to reach Zero's neck. She tried to resist, but she needed this.  
She bit into his neck and continued to drink his blood until her thirst was no more. She moved away from his neck and looked into Zero's eyes.  
"I'm sorry." said Shannon.  
"You don't have to say sorry." said Zero as he embraced her.

When Zero pulled away, he could see both of Shannon's eyes.  
They were no longer blood red.  
She licked the excess blood from around her lips.  
"We will end up suffering the same fate, together." said Zero.  
"Your blood is not as good as this girl; I bet you want a taste." smirked Shaylin.  
"Not now." said Zero.  
He pulled Shannon in for another hug to calm her down.  
She licked the remains of the blood from around the fang marks she had made.  
"Thank you, Zero."

Shannon washed off the blood that was on her and washed Zero's wound.  
"At least it won't scar." said Shannon as she scrubbed Zero's neck.  
Zero ran his fingers over the scars on her face and then worked his way to her neck.  
"Those are some deep scars." said Zero.  
"When I was first hit, I guess it was so painful that I couldn't feel the pain anymore. You know like when you get so hot that you feel cold." said Shannon.  
"I understand that."

"Will you come to class tomorrow? Please." said Shannon.  
"I can't promise anything." said Zero.  
Shannon washed the tips of her hair.  
"Before you drank my blood, you said something about not wanting to, because of the last one or something like that. Would you mind telling me what the end of that sentence was?" asked Zero.  
"I don't remember. Maybe after a good night sleep I could tell you tomorrow." said Shannon.  
"Fair enough. Good night."  
"Good night. Zero," paused Shannon, "thank you. I just hope I don't need to do that too often."  
Shannon left Zero's room and walked down the hall to her room.

"That was nice of him." said Shaylin.  
"Even though I just met these people, they treat me as if we have been friends for years."  
Shannon closed her door and looked out the window.  
"Again, the night looks nice."  
"I agree with you on that." said Shaylin.  
"Finally, something we agree on." smiled Shannon.  
She took off her shirt and changed into her shorts.  
"I told you I would help you through school." smirked Shaylin.  
"You haven't helped me with anything yet." protested Shannon.  
"I think I'm getting you a boyfriend." said Shaylin.  
"Oh and who might that be?"  
"The boy whose blood you just drank.  
"We only met a little while ago, it takes time to build a relationship between people, it's not always about drinking each other's blood." explained Shannon.  
"You'll thank me later." smirked Shaylin.  
Shannon drifted into a deep sleep.

The next day, Yuki was knocking at Shannon's door again.  
"Are you going to do this every day?" asked Shannon as she opened the door.  
"Well... Yeah, I guess so." said Yuki.  
"I'll get ready."  
Shannon closed the door behind her and pulled on the uniform and her sword was slung over shoulder.  
"Let's go." said Shannon.  
"I wonder, how come no one thought of your way to get rid of the day class girls?" thought Yuki.  
"I don't know."

Shannon and Yuki patrolled the class swap over.  
Shannon got rid of the day class girls, but brought in the guys.  
"I'm impressed. No day class girl has received this much attention from the day class guys before." said Takuma.  
Shannon rolled her eyes.  
"Have you heard from Zero?" asked Yuki.  
"Um... No I haven't yet." said Shannon.  
The two went to their class to see if Zero was there yet.

"Where is Mr Yagari? He sure is running late." said a student.  
"Good morning you two." greeted Yori.  
"Hey, have you seen Zero?" asked Shannon.  
"No, sorry." replied Yori.  
"Wait I think I know what's happening... Mr Yagari isn't here so that means... I'm so stupid!" yelled Yuki.  
"What did you do?" asked Shannon.  
"Quick! Let's go!" yelled Yuki as she jumped from her seat.

Yuki and Shannon leapt through the window and onto the balcony. "Would you mind explaining this to me?" asked Shannon as she jumped from branch to branch whilst Yuki was running alongside her.  
"Mr Yagari might be trying to kill Zero!"  
"Oh... Now I understand. I can't believe I didn't think of that." said Shannon.

The two girls came to the door at the right time, because they saw Yagari with a gun aiming for Zero's head.  
"No! Don't shoot!" yelled Yuki.  
"Yuki... Shannon." said Zero.  
"This bullet will kill you in one shot. If you give up on life now, let it kill you. If you want to keep living like this, stop it." said Yagari as he took his stance.  
"I don't even see how he was able to become a teacher." thought Shannon.  
"Your wound looks better from when I shot you. The only way for a wound in a vampire to heal faster is to drink the blood of a human." explained Yagari.  
'Please, don't look at my bite marks' Shannon pleaded to herself.  
Yagari pulled the trigger.  
"NO!" yelled the two girls.

Zero had re-aimed the gun so it wouldn't hit him.  
"I see you have made your choice. Good for you." said Yagari.  
He walked over to the doorway and pushed the two girls out of his way.  
"Listen you two, the only way to stop him is with a bullet. A bullet would be best, a bullet that will kill him straight away. If he comes at you again, make sure to shoot him." instructed Yagari as he walked down the hall.  
"Zero, it seems that woman is still alive." was all Yagari said as he turned the corner.

"Zero, we were worried." said Yuki as she entered the room and Shannon followed.  
"Are you hurt?" asked Shannon.  
"No I'm not hurt, Shannon."  
"We thought you were going to be killed by Mr Yagari." said Yuki as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
Zero stood up and patted Yuki on the head.  
"No need to cry, Yuki. I'll be fine. I'll show up for classes so you two don't worry." said Zero.  
Shaylin made Shannon's face smirk and smile.  
"Isn't that sweet." said Shaylin.  
"Urgh, Shaylin stop being a creep." commanded Shannon.  
"I won't run away anymore." said Zero.


End file.
